Get That Meta
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Waluigi team up to chase down Meta Knight.


It was a quiet day in Dreamland, where nothing was going on... other than Dry Bowser and Waluigi chasing down Meta Knight. And why were they chasing after him? Well, let the story reveal its own details...

"Wah! You get back here!" Waluigi screeched as he kicked all of the Dreamland citizens to the side with his amazing kicking feet. "Waluigi wants to beat you to a pulp!"

"Save that for the masked blob." Dry Bowser snapped as he chucked several of his dusty old bones at the winged blob in a mask, seeing some of his bones get sliced in the process. "We have to catch him! He's the only one who knows how we got here!"

"This is ridiculous..." Meta Knight stated as he glanced around, going faster but noticing that the two non citizens of Dreamland were catching up on him. "I have to get to the castle... but I can't put anyone else at risk..."

Kirby was eating random crap in the grass, getting knocked high into the sky by Meta Knight dashing by, with the pink blob landing back on the grass face first. Kirby was then squashed by both Dry Bowser and Waluigi running over him. As Kirby attempted to get up, King DeDeDe appeared from a bunch of bouncing hills nearby, smashing him to death with his mallet while laughing.

"This is my only appearance in the story, but I don't care! I just want to clobbah dis here Kirbeh!" King DDD laughed, as it would be his only appearance whatsoever.

No one cares about the obese penguin, so back to the chase. Meta Knight was quick to get through Cappy Town as the townsfolk were confused as to why he was flying by, with Waluigi dashing after him chucking various purple tennis rackets he had stored within his cap, with Dry Bowser also chucking fragile bones he plucked out of his skeletal body.

"I say, this is quite odd," The Mayor remarked as he sipped his tea.

"Someone should do something about them," The cop boasted as he folded his arms together.

Chef Kawasaki hummed as he stumbled out of his resturant, seeing Meta Knight go by as he notied the two outsiders approaching. "Hey, do you want to have some of my-"

"Not interested! Gotta catch that masked blob!" Waluigi snapped as he pushed the bowl that Kawasaki had in his stubby arms, going back to focusing on Meta Knight.

"Well, that wasn't nice." Kawasaki responded as he turned his attention to Dry Bowser. "Hey, mister, how would you like to have something to fill up your bones-"

"No thank you. We need to get that winged menace," Dry Bowser replied as he continued chucking his bones out like boomerangs.

"...Maybe I'll just make myself some soup to feel better about myself," Kawasaki said with remorse as the orange blob man went back inside to cook up something to eat his feelings in.

Eventually, the trio reached the castle, with Meta Knight causing Tiff and Tuff to spin around as they were then knocked into the ceiling by Dry Bowser and Waluigi, who came in succession.

"Ouch! What was that all about?" Tiff groaned as she rubbed her back.

Tuff stretched his arms after yawning. "I think Meta might be doing something again."

Tiff puffed up her cheeks as she shook her head. "Well we can't let Meta Knight get away without explaining this to us. Come on!" She then grabbed Tuff by the arm, dashing after the three.

"Can't we just do what we kids normally do?" Tuff exclaimed as he didn't like Tiff dragging him into trouble.

Escargoon was sliming down the hallway as he noticed Meta Knight knocking various pillars down behind him, the snail squinting his eyes as he looked down upon the masked knight. "Don't you have anything better to do than cause property damage to the castle?"

"Unless you want to deal with what I have to contend with, I suggest you don't get involved." Meta Knight growled as he was sweating.

"Get involved!?" Escargoon bellowed as he shook Meta Knight with both of his arms. "Now see here, you can't just cause damage to the castle just because you're in charge of the royal guard here! You know his majesty will-"

"Stop right there!" Waluigi snapped as he had a slingshot in his hands, aiming it at the two. "Let him go! I'm not afraid to use this!"

"Look, we can make this hard or easy." Dry Bowser said while cracking his bony knuckles. "I suggest the latter."

Meta Knight slashed some space between himself and Escargoon as he turned around, getting into a fighting pose. "What is it that you want with me?"

"Look, we just want to get out of here." Waluigi groaned after rolling his eyes.

Dry Bowser nodded his skull in agreement. "Yeah. We got sucked through a warp and rather return to our proper time."

"...Well why didn't you say so?" Meta Knight commented as he lowered his sword. "I will gladly help you out."

"Not so fast!" Tiff exclaimed as she pointed. "You're gonna explain everything about this, right now!"

Meta Knight decided to peace out, causing the chase to start once more.


End file.
